Síndrome de Estocolmo
by survivetotheworld
Summary: Jared Padalecki é um assassino de aluguel que está sendo perseguido e que para se safar, acaba invadindo um apartamento e fazendo do dono o seu refém. Padackles, Universo Alternativo.


**À Procura de um esconderijo**

**I**

Ele esforçou os músculos da perna e conseguiu escalar um muro de aparentemente três metros. A viela em que entrara era iluminada pelo entardecer, a luz alaranjada e rósea do sol beijava calmamente as paredes vizinhas dos dois prédios rudes e sem cor. Os sacos de lixos desatavam um odor forte e repugnante, e sob suas mãos recobertas por luvas de couro negras, o muro parecia firme e seguro para que pudesse pular para um cano de aço perfurado na parede esquerda. Ele não hesitou. Minutos depois, subia por aquele cano como se tratasse de uma aranha. O cano da letal arma que carregava roçava diversas vezes em suas costas suadas e seus olhos, por mais que visassem o céu, se detinham para os lados.

Tinha certeza que havia despistado os imbecis que o seguiam, mas, por Deus, um nervosismo arrepiava cada parte do seu intestino. Uma camada gelada de suor se desprendia do seu rosto encharcando os cabelos levemente compridos. Se pendurar num cano custava muito mais do que suas habilidades físicas, tinha que ter a noção de que seu peso não iria fazer com que o cano despregasse daquela parede... Ele só precisava alcançar o topo daquele prédio e então ganhar uma perspectiva de cada canto daquele bairro visto de cima. De cima. Detestava se comportar como uma maldita barata por culpa de uns malditos filhos da puta!

Incentivando seu corpo e seus músculos tensos a prosseguirem, a sola de sua bota lhe deu um impulso suficiente para pisar na beirada daquela construção e suas palmas baterem no concreto do topo daquele prédio. Um alívio instantâneo acometeu seu organismo, respirou profundamente e retirando os fios de cabelo que escorregavam em sua testa, ele pôs-se de pé. O ar daquele verão batia livremente em seu corpo enquanto olhava horizontalmente, tentando identificar uma possível ameaça. A arma que antes estava pendurada nos ombros em direção as costas, tomaram lugar em suas mãos e seus olhos meticulosamente se adaptaram à pequena mira. Esquadrinhou toda a cobertura do prédio. Nada mais que caixas d'água, canos, tubos e uma aparente porta embutida no chão. Cuidadosamente, cruzou toda extensão daquela cobertura até estar agachado e arrombando o frágil feixe da portinha de aço tingida em vermelho. Era uma boa saída.

Desceu por aquela pequena porta com algum sufoco. Sua altura não lhe ajudava a se adaptar em pequenos lugares, ainda mais quando sua arma lhe rendia o tamanho de seu braço ou um pouco mais. Encontrou-se numa escada escura e empoeirada, a bota avisou que o chão estava recoberto por pedrinhas ou apena uma grossa camada de sujeira. Continuou a descê-la com redobrada atenção até que um corredor (ao menos assim ele deduziu, já que os degraus acabaram e um comprimento se estendeu) apareceu e o levou a uma porta ou a outro lance de escadas (coisa que checou ao experimentar seguir o lado esquerdo); resolveu abrir a porta.

Uma luz invadiu sua retina e prontamente apontado a arma em plena defensiva, ganhou um corredor plenamente branco e de portas amadeiradas. Nada mais e nada menos que cinco portas e um elevador. Ele seguiu como se realmente quisesse pegar um elevador, descer até o térreo e sair pela porta da frente cumprimentando o porteiro. E bem, o faria, mas precisaria ser ajudado por algum idiota que morasse ali...

Escolheu a porta demarcada com o número 72. Estava consciente de que este era o último andar e que adoráveis velhinhas não se disponibilizariam a viver num apartamento tão distante, crianças também era algo associado a fora de cogitação – qual pai arrastaria um garoto de cinco anos em plena idade suicida e terrorista ao ultimo andar?  
Bateu à porta. Não houve uma resposta imediata; recolocou sua arma virada para as costas e de dentro de sua calça, retirara uma pistola automática e prateada. Bateu uma segunda vez, e nada. Respirou fundo com irritação. A terceira batida viera improvisada com uma quarta e quinta. Ele pudera ouvir um rouco ruído e meio segundo depois, a porta era planamente aberta:

- O que foi que -...?

O assombro do homem que segurava a maçaneta era assustadoramente visível. Um par de olhos verdes se arregalou em choque ao absorver a imagem de um estranho alto, vestido incompreensivelmente de preto e engatilhando uma arma. Até mesmo a respiração daquele se tornou escassa. Era puro medo e susto.

- _Pardon_, mas eu realmente vou precisar que você colabore. Eu não quero te machucar, mas se gritar... Eu não vou hesitar de enfiar uma bala no seu cérebro então, vamos evitar desastres. É só me convidar para entrar, _et bien_?

**II**

- Isso não é necessário...

Ele revirou os olhos enquanto terminava de enrolar fastidiosamente uma grossa fita adesiva ao redor do pulso do dono do apartamento que invadira. Tinha ouvido a ladainha tímida que sempre uma vítima tem a idéia de exprimir, um leve choramingar do cara e agora se não (ele contou), ouvira a mesma frase dez vezes enquanto prendia aquelas mãos nas costas.

- _Mon cher_, me desculpe, mas eu sei o que é ou não necessário. – Ele terminou de enrolar a fita adesiva com brusquidão, marcando fielmente a pele branca e amassando os finos fios loiros que recobriam o pulso. – Se continuar a falar besteira,_ homme_, eu tapo sua boca com a porra dessa fita.

Então os olhos do capturado sofreram uma leve dilatação e a boca fez dos lábios uma fechadura. Ele achou, particularmente, uma atitude engraçada e antes que pudesse segurar a si mesmo, sua voz se quebrava num riso. – _Excusez-moi_, mas você é divertido.

O homem não respondeu, apenas deixou ser levado até o próprio sofá e ali ser sentado como se tratasse de um boneco à mercê do dono. E ele antes que pudesse dar uma atenção redobrada ao seu refém, procurou checar novamente se todas as janelas encontravam-se fechadas assim como a porta, retirou o fio do telefone da tomada, reteve o revólver na mão e fez com que sua arma maior descansasse num canto da parede da sala, retirou as luvas e a blusa negra de cacharrel. Por fim, sentou-se ao lado do dono da casa e colocou as botas sobre a mesinha de centro, onde havia revistas e livros e jornais empilhados cuidadosamente. Fez questão de não desarrumar as pilhas.

Antes que pudesse se esquecer, procurou apalpar com firmeza os bolsos do jeans claro e rasgado do refém a procura do celular do mesmo.

- _Pardon_... Mas eu tive que foder com meu celular. – Ele rapidamente discou um número enquanto olhava despretensiosamente para o dono do apartamento. Concluiu que havia harmonia naquele rosto, mesmo que agora só enxergasse o perfil, já que os olhos do homem estavam voltados para baixo. A orelha dele era pequena e bem feita, pelos tímidos e loiros começavam a fazer uma trilha para o cabelo curto, loiro e desarrumado, um nariz suntuosamente desenhado entre olhos e boca. Olhos tão verdes quanto uma lagoa intocada pelo homem, com cílios dourados e boca perceptivelmente carnuda e arroxeada, vivida. Era algo singelamente encantador e... Uma voz seca exclamou pelo celular, retirando-o da idiota observação.

- Chris? É. _Oui_... Quero dizer sim. Os quatro. – Ele respirou profundamente, coçando a cabeça com o revólver em sua outra mão. – É... Não se preocupe, estou bem. Não. – Encostou o braço nas costas do sofá para dar apoio aos dedos que seguravam o celular, sentindo-se plenamente acomodado e ainda olhando longamente para o seu refém. – Eu estava sendo seguido por dois imbecis... Óbvio que sim, ou você acha que eu sou um_ noveau_? Não. Receio que só vou poder voltar dentro de alguns dias. Não sei precisar_. Je comprends, au revoir_. – Fez com que o flip do celular batesse com violência para depois jogá-lo sobre a mesa. – _Stupide!_

O homem abriu a boca para deixar escapar um gemido sofrido ao ver seu celular praticamente criar asas e vida própria.

– _Pardon, pardon!_ Eu estou um pouco nervoso, você pode me entender? – E o refém respondeu absolutamente nada e continuou olhando fixo para um ponto qualquer de seu joelho a mostra naquela calça jeans rasgada. – Ei... _mon cher_? Olhe para mim. Ei? – Ele segurou o queixo do homem e o virou da forma mais cuidadosa que podia. Agitou o revólver, assinalando a si mesmo e o refém: - Você pode falar, _mon cher_, converse.

Ele não recebeu nenhuma troca de palavra. Com uma ínfima noção de que o revólver assustava o dono do apartamento, ele resolveu largá-lo sob a mesa. Tentou ser amigável com um sorriso que expandia seus lábios de forma que um furo em cada bochecha era visível.

- Meu nome é Jared. E juro, _excusez-moi_ por ter invadido seu apartamento dessa forma, mas, realmente, eu preciso de um lugar pra ficar ou vou levar um tiro se pisar na rua.

**III**

Jared se considerava alguém bonito, não havia duvidas de seu excelente físico quando se colocava em frente à outra pessoa e sentia sempre uma repentina admiração se tornando palpável. Tinha músculos definidos, a cor de sua pele era de um delicado bronzeado, os cabelos seguiam em tamanho mediano de cor castanho claro, definitivamente alguém alto e de mãos fortes. Realmente se considerava bonito e além, tinha convicção de que era bonito.

No entanto, espelho e narcisismo a parte, na sua profissão a beleza não era uma merda que valesse a pena. Afinal, um rostinho harmonioso é facilmente retalhado por uma faca ou bala ou centenas de outros objetos pontudos, uma pele bacana e corada podia ser rasgada ou despedaçada por uma metralhadora; ou seja, essa sua beleza era instável. A qualquer momento um projétil ágil poderia vir do nada e acertar a sua testa, e aí? A escultura que era sua face, braços e pernas iria servir de alimento para bactérias e fungos, fazendo o real pensamento de que a vida é uma maldita linha de náilon bamba.

Mas Jared prezava pela vida mesmo tendo a consciência de sua pequenez. Tinha desejo de alongá-la em escala maior possível e viver cuidadosamente era uma regra; fazer um trabalho bem feito é uma regra. Sair vivo e sem um corte que pudesse estragar sua beleza era uma regra. Exatamente neste ponto que tivera que se portar como um marginal qualquer e fazer de refém um cara no próprio apartamento. Jared precisava ser precavido, habilidoso: viver como assassino de aluguel era uma arte, um desafio e ele não estava disposto a morrer por uma causa vã.

Uma causa vã. Exatamente isso que a morte daquele traficante de merda era. Jared tentara fazer um serviço limpo, sem indícios e sem telespectador... Agora, ele se perguntava de onde havia saído aqueles capangas, sendo que Jared havia observado ao redor do prédio e cuidadosamente armado a ação por um mês. Um mês! Tanto estudo para nada, mapas e detalhes sobre o local só para que...

- Você... Você pode me arrumar um copo d'água?

A voz rouca e pequenina, quase que temerosa, do homem que era seu refém o retirou do devaneio. Jared voltou à realidade com um singelo escapar de ar, percebendo que estava prendendo a respiração inconscientemente. A televisão de 46 polegadas estava ligada e transmitia o melhor do Discovery Channel e suas apocalípticas teses num baixo som. O apartamento inteiro era engolido numa escuridão de início da noite, ainda mais intensificada pelas janelas fechadas, entregando ao ambiente um ar intrigante, sufocante e cego.

- Claro, claro. Me acompanha até a cozinha, _monsieur_...?

Jared levantou-se do sofá – este que havia tomado lugar ao lado de seu refém e ali ficara por uns bons quarenta minutos refletindo, e em tom zombeteiro estendeu a mão num ato de cavalheirismo antigo em direção ao homem. Porém o rapaz que estava com os pulsos presos e atados atrás das costas, se rendeu num olhar humilhado e envergonhado. Então Jared tomou a iniciativa e em um único puxão pelo bíceps tatuado do rapaz, o pôs de pé e o arrastou em direção a cozinha.

Quando o interruptor deu vida ao pequeno cômodo que era a cozinha, Jared percebeu a limpeza impregnada na pia e fogão e no balcão de mármore. Ele pode sentir um cuidadoso cheiro de álcool se desprender do azulejo e dos pisos esbranquiçados. Maravilhado com uma higiene não habitual, Jared deixou que um pequeno som lhe escapasse dos lábios e passara a abrir as portas do armário, encontrando tudo em perfeita ordem e estado.

- Você que limpa tudo isso aqui? – Jared perguntou enquanto segurava um copo de vidro vermelho, preenchendo-o com água retirada do filtro. O homem respondeu a pergunta com um aceno duvidoso. – Eu não gosto dessa sua anormal maneira de me responder. – A mão de Jared descera com uma relativa força, tanto que o copo ao ser colocado no balcão de mármore fez um pequeno estalido, assustando o refém. – Vamos fazer uma troca, _est bien_? Você só toma esse copo d'água se falar comigo, responder umas _petites questions_...

O homem deu de ombros.

- _Bien_, uma pergunta a cada pequeno gole. – Jared sorriu, sentou no banquinho de acrílico preto próximo a bancada e fez com que o homem sentasse no outro ao seu lado. – Eu começo.

**IV**

- Qual o seu nome?

Um gole.

- Jensen.

- Jensen? Jensen o quê?

Outro gole singelo, curto. Jared levava o copo até os lábios do seu refém e regulava a quantidade de água com certa maldade. O propósito era alongar o pequeno e imbecil jogo com as rédeas seguras em suas mãos. Realmente era fã de ter controle.

- Ackles.

- Jensen Ackles... _Beau_. Bonito. Muita gente costuma visitar você, Jensen?

Mais um gole.

- Não.

Jared estreitou os olhos, analisando Jensen. O homem era realmente adepto a monossílabos...

- Bom. Não é mentira, certo? Porque eu espero que você não minta para mim, Jensen.

Sem gole. Jensen negou o copo a sua boca e fitou Jared, seus olhos verdes como um campo encontraram longamente os da cor oliva. Havia um tanto de desafio pairando na ligação dos dois olhares, uma intensidade frívola e percebida até mesmo aos leigos de mensagens visuais.

- Você vai me matar se por acaso alguém vier bater na minha porta?

Jared arqueou uma sobrancelha. Não que a surpresa houvesse vindo e o assustara, não, não.

- Talvez... E se eu fosse você, _mon cher_, seria mais cuidadoso com as palavras.

- Por quê? A promessa de eu ganhar uma bala no meu cérebro vai entrar em vigor?

Então Jared conseguiu rir abertamente. Não importa se era ocasião ou não, mas o homem que antes parecia um túmulo estava ganhando vida e Jared achava divertido.

- Ei... Era eu quem fazia perguntas, lembra? Você as respondia e ganhava um golinho d'água, não era? Desde quando o jogo virou? – Jared sorriu, mostrando suas covinhas que reduzia sua idade adulta para uma lembrança infantil. Ele levou o copo até os lábios carnudos do homem, não negando mais quantidade alguma do liquido incolor. – Jensen... – Jared alongou o nome do homem e quando conseguiu prender sua atenção, continuou: - Não vou te fazer nenhum mal ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

Ele encarou o homem com seriedade. Os olhos verdes vibraram - a aureola dourada que desenhava a íris num instante tomou largura, tonou-se vivida - e Jared não pode concluir uma razão correta para tal. Apenas levou um de seus dedos aos lábios de Jensen, e as gotas d'água que escorregavam pelo canto da boca e corriam errantes para o queixo foram recolhidas.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**Nota do Autor:** Sei que parece impensável que Jared fale francês, mas ao longo desta história este será um pensamento bastante congruente... Se estiverem interessados por opinar, criticar, elogiar ou quiser ler mais dessa fanfiction, deixe um review!


End file.
